


Cyprus Goes Hellhound

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: DBH OC Teen Wolf AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: For the most part, Gen, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf AU, my own little adventures based on Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: I wrote this to mirror what happened to Jordan Parrish in the opening scene of season 4 episode 9 of Teen Wolf. If the plot and dialog seem familiar/the same, that's why. Please don't be mean in the comments.





	Cyprus Goes Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to mirror what happened to Jordan Parrish in the opening scene of season 4 episode 9 of Teen Wolf. If the plot and dialog seem familiar/the same, that's why. Please don't be mean in the comments.

Cyprus groaned as he started to wake up, the faint sound of something splashing gaining his attention. When he finally was completely conscious, he noticed his hands were zip tied to the steering wheel of his police cruiser. Cyprus pulled against the zip ties, but he wouldn't get them loose any time soon. He continued to hear the splashing, and then the smell of gasoline hit him. He looked around for the source of the splashing, trying to call out to it.

“Hey! Hey, what are you doing? Listen… Listen to me! I’m a Deputy with the Arcton Falls Sheriff’s Department…”

He turned his head to see out the passenger window and watched as a face appeared.

“Damn. I was hoping you’d be out longer.”

Cyprus stared at the man in disbelief. “Hayes?” he started pulling at his restraints again as Hayes continued pouring the gasoline over his cruiser.

“What the hell? What are you doing?”

"You’re a good guy, Cyprus. But I can’t have you getting my way again. Besides, my friends say you’re worth four million dollars.”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Hayes, listen… I mean, I barely make $40,000 a year.”

Hayes stopped and looked at Cyprus in anger.

“I only make thirty-six.”

Then he splashed Cyprus in the face with gasoline before pouring more over his head. Cyprus yelled out as he did so, sputtering and spitting to get the gasoline out of his mouth.

“Hayes, please! Just stop! You don’t have to do this. Look if you’re having money problems…”

“You're worth four million dead, Cyprus. Sounds like you got the problem.”

Cyprus started to panic as Hayes walked away from the cruiser. He pulled at the restraints once again, but to no avail. Cyprus looked back over at the man walking away, eyes full of fear and pleading.

“Please… Please, don’t do this. You’re just gonna stand there? You’re just gonna listen to a fellow Deputy burn to death?!”

Cyprus watched in horror as Hayes put his earbuds in and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it on and threw it on the ground. A trail of gasoline lit up and the trail of fire started heading straight towards him and his cruiser. He started frantically pulling at the zip ties, desperate to try free himself as the fire raged towards him.

“Hayes, wait… No, wait! Wait!”

He started screaming as the car exploded and was subsequently engulfed by the flames, silencing Cyprus’s screams.

Later, Hayes returned to the police station. He hurried over to his desk and sat down. Hayes looked into the detective’s office and saw her talking to a scared looking and panicked man. He turned to his computer and turned it on, preparing to get started on work. Seconds later, the detective opened her office door and stuck her head out.

“Has anyone seen Cyprus?” She said loudly. She turned to look in Hayes’ direction. “Hayes?”

Hayes looked up at her and shrugged, pretending to be innocent. “Haven’t seen him.”

The detective made a disappointed face before she slid back into her office and closed the door. Hayes breathed a sigh of relief as he got to work, content to seemingly have no consequence for what he did.

Not even ten seconds later, though, Cyprus walked into the station. The doors opened aggressively as he stepped in to the room, covered in soot and in the charred remains of his uniform. He turned the corner and glared down Hayes with venomous eyes. Hayes looked up at him and had to do a double take.

“Holy…”

He reached for his service weapon just as Cyprus rushed at him. He grabbed Hayes and slammed him up against the wall of filing cabinets before throwing him to the ground. Once he was down, Hayes starred up at Cyprus in shock and disbelief.

“But you’re dead!”

Cyprus snarled at Hayes and started punching him. The detective ran out of her office, gun drawn and aimed at the two.

"That’s enough! Stop!”

Cyprus punched Hayes again, which made the other Deputy pull the trigger and fire the gun.The bullet just barely flew past the detective’s head. Cyprus continued to beat the snot out of Hayes as their detective and the man she was talking too watched on in horror. Eventually, Cyprus beat Hayes into unconsciousness. Then he pulled away and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down.


End file.
